lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elements of Surprise
Elements of Surprise is the third playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Ninjago. Story Mode Plot Shortly after the events in Springfield, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle arrive at Master Chen's Arena in the Ninjago World during the Tournament of Elements and interrupt a combat between Jacob and Eyezor. Seeing the newcomers as new to the tournament, Master Chen sends the elemental masters to fight them. The first one is Griffin Turner who is defeated with a treadmill, then Gravis who is defeated by the use of the Shift mode and finally Karlof who is defeated by the use of a Fangpyre wrecking ball with a magnet. Master Chen sees this as cheating and tried to punish them with a trap door, only to fail several times. Then Lex Luthor arrives at the arena looking in for the Staff of Elements, but Chen denies and escapes through a trapdoor, being followed by the heroes. They then arrive at Chen's underground cavern maze along with Luthor. After fighting with Chen's men the trio finds the Elemental keystone in Clouse's snake's room, then Saruman appears and takes control of the keystone and uses it to control the snake to fight the heroes. At the end, Saruman and the snake are defeated and the wizard is sucked by a portal and the heroes obtain the keystone and proceded to find Luthor and Chen. They find Chen cornered by Luthor in the Anacondrai Temple. The trio defeats Luthor who is sucked through a portal by an angry Lord Vortech, and Batman gets the Staff that combines with the Elemental keystone which Chen claims. He uses it to attack the heroes with Ice, Lightning, Earth and fire but is defeated and also sucked by a portal to Foundation Prime. Gandalf grabs the staff of elements and the trio enters the portal back to Vorton. On Foundation Prime, Vortech confronts Luthor about his failure on Ninjago, but the villain claims that he should warn about Batman and his friends being there. Vortech concludes that he should put some traps. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * P.I.X.A.L. P.I.X.A.L. is stuck in a cage in the battle with Lex Luthor and Master Chen in Master Chen's Arena. In order to reach her, you must drill through a wall behind either one of the bosses with a character that has the Drill Ability, and then repair her with a character with the Fix-It Ability. Rule Breaker * 100,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Tow Bar Ability * Portal Gun Ability * Spinjitzu Ability * Super Strength Ability * Tracking Ability * Drill Ability * Fix-It Ability Transcript Main article: Elements of Surprise/Transcript Trivia * The name of this level appears to be based on a Ninjago Tournament of Elements episode, The Forgotten Element, in which Kai says to Master Chen “Hey, Chen! You forgot one element. The element of surprise!”. * The quest The Tournament of Elements is a shorter version of this level, specifically based on the Tournament of Elements portion. * This level has the most bosses in any year 1 level, with the 3 elemental masters at the start, then Saruman, Lex Luthor, and Master Chen at the end, totaling in 6. Gallery ItsHappening!.png CIra7EFUMAA4vL1.jpg File:LDlevel11.jpg LEGO-Dimensions-review-Gandalf.jpg Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Ninjago Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels